Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 1 \times 2) - 10 \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + 2) - 10 \times 6 $ $ = 12 - 10 \times 6 $ $ = 12 - 60 $ $ = -48 $